Trouble In the Past
by Potterhead21
Summary: What if instead of going to Shell Cottage, they asked for some where safe? And they ended up in the Marauder's time period? Join Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they befriend the Marauders, prank Snape, and something about a dragon? slightly AU
1. Who, What, When, Where, Why, and How?

James Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table, at dinner time. You see, James Potter was not in a good mood, in fact, he was in a terrible mood. One of his many attempts at getting Lily Evans to like him had, once again, failed. All James wanted was Lily. But little did he know that hooking up with Lily wouldn't be on his mind for the next few hours.  
At that moment, Sirius Black, his brother in all but blood, came bouncing up to him. When he came upon James and saw the expression of longing on his face, he sat down beside James, and poked him in the eye.

"What was that for?", James said, glaring daggers at Sirius, who was grinning stupidly at James.  
"Why are you so down, there's full moon coming up, and you're not suppose to be down around a full moon or you get Moony all depressed with your bad vibes," Sirius explained simply, as if it was just as easy as explaining a math problem.  
"Well, if you were the werewolf," Remus said while sitting down next to James,"you wouldn't them as enjoyable as you do now. So, James, why are you depressed?"

BANG! Many heads whipped around to see three teens standing in front of the head table. One has bushy brown hair, the second one had bright red hair, and they were standing on either side of the third teen. The third looked exactly like James, except his eyes, wich were as wide as saucers as he fell to his knees. The bushy haired girl and the red-haired boy knelt down to the boy and as a sickening _pop_ ring threw the hall, the other two's eyes widened and the girl screamed softly. She moved to put the boy's head in her lap and the boy moved to pull legs out from under him and they all saw what he had in his hand.

In his hand, he held a bloody butcher's knife.

The girl was now openly cring as the boy's blood slowly seeped down the steps, while the boy looked close to tears, but the raven haired boy did not shed a tear. He looked up at the girl and said,"You guys have to find them."  
"We will, we will," the girl cried. The staff was now slowly standing up to help, but was still quite shocked.  
"Will you(here he drew a deep breath) will you sing to me?" he said. The girl nodded and started to sing.

_There was a boy,  
his name, Harry,  
he was born at the end of summer,  
and had a crush on a dummer,  
he fought dragons,  
and wrestled merpeople,  
his only flaw,  
loyalty._

By now, she was to upset to contune. The professors had made their way to the trio, and started to heal the teen. During this process, the girl looked up at Dumbledore, and screamed. And screamed. And screamed. The boy also looked away from his friend and onto Dumbledore, he fainted.

There was something wrong with these new kids.

* * *

**HA HA ****HA! Well, there you have it, my first fanfic chapter. Hope you like it. Oh, by the way I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, why would I be writing fanfiction? ;P**


	2. William, Jamie, and Isabelle

**Sirius POV**

I was so confused. One, strangle people appear out of nowhere, ruining supper. No one is supposed to ruin supper, unless it's us, the Marauders. Two, the professors just start healing the kid who had the knife in his stomach, no questions asked. Then the James-clone asked the professor his favorite flavor of jam? I think he may be a good friend or relative of Dumbledore because they're both crazy. Well, Professor Dumbledore answered him, then the three teens went into a kind of trance, then introduced themselves as the metamorphmagus siblings, William(but he told them to call him Bill), Jamie, and Isabelle Wilkes and undid their thingamabobs and all three of them have violet eyes, not a deep purple, but lilac color, and Bill and Isabelle have curly blonde hair, while Jamie has stick straight strawberry blonde hair. All were very pretty, thin, with toned muscles, less on Isabelle, because she's a girl. Professor Dumbledore looked into Bill's eyes for a couple of seconds and his brightened face got a saddened expression on it and sent them to sit with the Gryffindors. No one sat with them, but when they walked past me, I could _feel_ the power rolling off of them. Scary.  
Now, James, Remus, Peter, and I were sitting on my bed talking about them while they were in the library. Professorhead Dumbledore put them bunking with us, the seventh year boys.  
"I don't think they're telling the truth. I mean, they didn't even tell us how they got here," Peter said while unwrapping a chocolate frog and popping it in his mouth.  
"Did you feel the power rolling off them?" James asked,"And the expression Dumbledore got when he looked into Bill's eyes? I bet that Dumbledore used Legilimency and he showed him a sad memory to get Dumbledore's trust, then the Wilkes' will do something that would make Dumbledore regret he ever let them stay."  
Remus just shook his head,"They've been nice so far, and who's to say their not good? They just don't seem the type. They're all smart, quiet, and nice. Let's just give them a chance."  
I thought this over, agreeing with Remus. "How about we get to know them, but keep our guard up, just in case they're not who they say they are." Okay was heard all through the room. I smiled, maybe I'll get to know Isabelle better.

* * *

**Harry POV**

I was a mess. First we're being tortured by the Malfoys and then Ron, Hermione, and I held hands and I wished for some place safe, then I have a knife in my stomach, and Hermione's singing that stupid poem she wrote about me on a rainy day, then all I knew was blackness. Then I wake up and Dumbledore is staring at Ron and Hermione, who were staring right back, I ask the guy what Dumbledore's favorite flavor of jam was and he answered correctly and then I entered Ron and Hermione's minds and we decided a back story, looks(which are quite good, if I say so myself) and names. What really helped was that we found out that we were metamorphmagus', so we could easily cover our looks. Then we morphed and Dumbledore looked me in the eye and he entered my mind and allowed him to look through it, I trusted him. He saw the memory were Voldemort returned and Cedric laying on the ground, cold as stone, and me tied to the headstone with my arm slit open. Then he told us to go sit with the Gryffindors. As we were walking to take our seats, I passed my dad, Sirius, Remus, and my mum**. **I knew we had to be in the past for Dumbledore to be alive, but why are the fates so cruel? I don't know. No one came to sit with us, which was just fine by me, I didn't want to get to know people like Neville's parents, and then remember that they're in St. Mungo's, in a mental ward.

I was now sitting on my bed in Gryffindor tower, but it wasn't the same. There wasn't Dean for Ron to argue with over soccer, no Neville to spill something all over the floor and send us packing to the Hospital Wing. I wasn't even sure that they were alive anymore. No Dean, no Neville, not even Seamus. That was a depressing thought. I shook my head and told myself that, yes they were just fine. I took another couple of deep breaths and pulled out my drawing stuff. I had taken to drawing at the end of last year, and I had gotten pretty good. So far I had drawn Dumbledore in his coffin, the graveyard, and Sirius, lots of him. Now I'll draw Luna in a bed of flowers. Her death had come as a shock to all of us, affecting me the most, because I loved her. I slowly began to draw her head, face, and body. She had flowers all over her. Lillies, roses, marigolds, all kinds. I added a splash of color here and there most on the flowers until I was satisfied.  
And then the door opened.

* * *

**Remus POV**

Sirius and I opened the door to the dormitories to find Bill sitting on his bed with a pad of paper in his lap. Crayons, colored pencils, and markers were scattered everywhere. He looked close to tears.  
Just our luck, on our try at being friends, he's already upset. Just great.  
I felt great sorrow rolling off him, mixed with depression, guilt and...love?  
I looked over at Sirius who was looking at me and then he darted his eyes from mine to Bill sitting on the bed and back to me and smiled. I was silently fuming but quickly regained my composure. I was a man on a mission. I slowly walked over to Bill and looked at the picture. It was very well drawn, it was of a girl, I'm guessing she was about sixteen, with long blonde hair decorated with flowers. Matter of fact, there were flowers everywhere. She was truthfully very pretty, the girl looked to be sleeping, but I knew better.  
I knew she was dead.  
And I knew that Bill had loved her. Deeply.  
I put my hand on Bill's shoulder, but he didn't even move. I looked over to Sirius and gave him my best get-your-butt-over-here-and-do-somthing glare and he took the hint.  
"Uh, Bill, James wanted to know if you wanted to play a game of chess with him?"  
Bill slowly looked up and shook his head. I pointed to the picture,"Who's that?" I asked, just trying to make conversation. Bill looked up at me, misery etched upon his beautiful face, and said, "That's Luna, she was our little sister. We all loved her so much. She died just a couple of months ago, after deatheaters attacked. We tried to save her, we really did, we just...couldn't. A deatheater named Aton Drave had her in a headlock and was standing on the edge of a levee, if we shot a spell at Drave, Luna would have gone down with him. Just as we were lowering our wands, as he said to do, if we wanted to save her, h- he snapped h-h-her n-neck. W-w-we w-were t-t-to l-l-late." Bill was now crying freely while I sat there awkwardly rubbing his back. I looked at Sirius and knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

There was no way this guy was evil.

* * *

**So whatcha think? If your reading this, please review. Thanks  
I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me.**


End file.
